Deadstar's story
by Superkitten214
Summary: Blood will fly and only those who's spirit is as soft as a feather will survive. This time, death may just be an ally. This is the prophecy given to Deadstar in the 4th chapter. Sorry about the first three chapters being a bit slow.
1. Fox

Warriors the new generation

By Superkitten214

Prologue

Sniff Sniff. The smell of prey was leading into a thistley forest. Mice scurried across the brambles. _Yes_ , thought a older fox. We have found things to eat. "Get over here!" he ordered. Eight others walked into the territory, completely ignoring the smell of cats.

Chapter 1

The sun was just about to set as Thistleclan sat listening to their leader speak. "This is the last time Fireclan steals food from us!" Yowled the brown cat with a leaf shaped symbol on her back. The sun looked like a ball of fire following the cats as they raced along the ground. It barely peaked out from behind the emerald green trees. This beauty did not last long though as Fireclan's territory was a burned waste land. Black trees as dark as midnight laid on the scorched sand. You could almost see the heat coming off the land. This was awful for warriors who are used to running in the cool shade cast by the thousands of thistle bushes. The coolness ment their fur was long and sleek, horrible for the blazing temperatures this barren world. When their paws touched the ground it felt like walking on lava. Even though it hurt they moved forward anyway.

Within a few minutes they came across the only shaded place anywhere. A small ditch with a tree that had fallen over it in a storm. Bits of bark were falling into the Fireclan camp. Looking around they saw cats so skinny you could see their ribs, and with fur so short it was hardly there. "Now." whispered the leader of Thistleclan known as Deadstar. Fireclan immediately surrendered to the oncoming cats. "Hu?" confused whispers arose from the victorious clan. Without saying a word a giant cat with golden fur that made him look like he was made of flames stepped forward. The sun shined on his coat making it glow like the sunrise."Why did you attack us Deadstar?" "You know exactly why we did!" hissed the small brown cat. "Even though I have my suspicions I would like to know the truth." "Don't act like you don't know that your warriors have been stealing our food!" "We have not! My clan may be hungry but we would never stoop so low as to do that!" "We have seen your cats in our territory!" Screeched Deadstar trying not to show the fact she was extremely hot "And how do you know they are my cats!" "A large creature that smelled like your territory was spotted hunting in our home!" "Even though I think you are wrong my warriors are too weak to fight, so leave!" The large cat ordered. "We'll talk about this at the gathering!" "I hope not. Blazepelt!" "Yes Flarestar?" meowed a flaming orange deputy. "Escort them out." "Yes Flarestar!"

The next night at the gathered meadow the leaders sat on a large rock with their clans below them. The sky was pitch black with hundreds of twinkling stars. The water running over rocks in the river could be heard in the distance. "Where is Wolfclan?" murmured Squirrelstar, the leader of Hawkclan, to the rest of the leaders. " I don't know." whispered Deadstar. An owl hooted in the distance. As soon as she finished saying that, Timberstar and the rest of his clan limped into the slash marks covered their bodies. "What happened?" Shocked gasped escaped every cat. "We…. were attacked by a large creature." as soon as his words came out the injured leader collapsed.

"What happened?" grumbled a very weak Timberstar. He was laying in the middle of the gathering with a horde of warriors around him. "You lost one of your life's." meowed Goldenheart, the medicine cat of Wolfclan. "You are better now though." "At least that is over" chuckled a small, creamy white apprentice. "Not so soon look!" Even though they were not sure who said that, all the clans turned to see about Nine fur looked like rust in the dark night. "Every cat" yowled Curvedclaw, a larger warrior with black stripes down his tree bark brown pelt. "We need to group up to fight them off!" "Why should we listen to you!" Meowed somecat in the crowd. "Because he is my deputy and we need a plan right now!" Hissed Deadstar. The foxes were right at the river starting to cross the rushing water."We need to attack and then retreat. After the think they have won, we launch again. Now go!" One after another, red dogs reached the clearing. Seeing all the cats they yipped and barked. The noise echoed through the calm night. There wasn't a warrior or apprentice who wasn't scared, but their loyalty to their clan ment they would fight till the next sunrise if they had to. The tension caused the enemies to get excited and charge. The beautiful night turned into a night of pain as warriors attacked to foxes with all the strength they had. Deadstar leaped underneath the creature and clawed its belly. "Ow!"she got slashed right above her all of a sudden the the fox collapsed. A jet black warrior with orange patches was on its back. The she cat smelled of Hawkclan. At once all the cats disappeared into the thick bushes. The foxes cried out in victory. Without warning the second attack began. The sound of war echoed throughout the peaceful forest. After a while the canines could not take the pain any longer and raced out of the meadow. Fur littered the grassy ground. "We did it!" panted the warriors. "Flarestar?" Meowed Deadstar as blood dripped from the wound above her left eye. "Yes" "I am sorry I accused your clan of stealing ufood. During the battle, I realized that the foxes were what I smelled in our territory. Not you." "I accept your apology." "Thank you." Whispered the zW Thistleclan leader. "How did you do it?" she asked. "Do what?" "Fight even when your clan could barely hunt." "Sometimes loyalty and will to live can make cats do incredible things." "That sure was incredible." "Thank you but I think you had better that eye checked out." "I will, Flarestar."


	2. After math

**Aftermath**

Back at camp, the medicine cat of Thistleclan and her apprentice were attending to the injured cats. "What am I doing now Rosepaw?" " You are using wet moss to clean out the injury and then putting cobwebs on the wound to stop bleeding!" The young apprentice mewed confidently. "Right, and what would we do if the wound continues to hurt?" "We would give them a poppy seed before they sleep to reduce the pain." "You are learning fast." purred Berrytail. Rosepaw beamed with pride. "What would we do if the injury became infected?" " Um, we would chew burdock root into a pulp and lick it on to the injury." "That is right. Now try to place cobwebs on Mintnose's cut." The dark grey apprentice bounded over to the tan cat's tail. A slash ran down it. She began to put webs on the wound. "How is that?" "Good for your first try." Berrytail meowed as she sat down and started to help rearrange the dressing. Mintnose lifted her head. "If you think this is bad you should have seen what I did to that fox. It didn't stand a chance." Rosepaw's eyes widened. "How big were they?" "About the size of one of the twoleg dogs." The sand color warrior responded. "Rosepaw, can you please go help with Rainpaws shoulder. He sprained it on the way to the meadow." " Okay"

Deadstar stopped watching the medicine cats and turned to her clan. Bramble branches cast jagged shadows across the camp. The battle had set every cat on edge. Regret stabbed at her chest like the spike on a thistle bush for attacking Fireclan. She had put her cat's lives in danger for nothing. She laid her head down and let out an audible sigh. Curvedclaw heard her and walked up to the tree stump. "Is everything alright?" "Oh, Curvedclaw, ya I am fine. I just am thinking about the battle" "I understand. Watching your clan risk their lives is hard." Deadstar gave a small smile. "I knew you would. I chose the right cat to be deputy." "Thank you." The large tabby responded. "Should I organize a patrol? We need to show the other clans that we are not allies forever." "Yes. Take mousepaw and Bushypelt with you." Curvedclaw dipped his head and jumped down into the clearing.

The sun glowed brilliantly over the forest making even the darkest places light up. Prey scurried under brambles. A mouse sat on a dirt patch munching on a leaf. A cat yowled and pounced on the small creature. "Nice catch" purred Deadstar. She was watching Ivypaw's warrior assessment. Curvedclaw was watching Mousepaw's. " You may want to make less noise though. You will scare the rest of the prey away." The silver apprentice nodded. She began to stalk a crow she spotted in the distance. The black stripes on her back looked like shadows. In a few moments Deadstar's deputy returned. "Mousepaw is retrieving the prey he caught. I thought it was a good time to end." "I agree. Ivypaw! Time to end!" A small head popped out from behind the brush. "Oh. I will go get my catches." Her paws crunched dead leaved as she skipped to the holes. "You evaluated their battling earlier, right Curvedclaw?" "Yes I did." "And how did they do?" She glanced at Mousepawwho had returned. He had so much excitement in his eyes. Curvedclaw smiled. "They will find out tonight."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me around the tree stump for a clan meeting!" Deadstar's voice rang out across the clearing. About twenty cats came out of the bracken dens. Ivypaw and Mousepaw bounced in front of the leader. "Today we have two apprentices who have passed their assessments. Mousepaw, Ivypaw, please step forward!" The siblings jumped up onto the tree. "Mousepaw and Ivypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" The two of them meowed in unison, "I do." "Then from this day forth you shall be known as Mousepelt and Ivyfur!" "Mousepelt! Ivyfur!" The crowd cheered. Ivyfur puffed out her chest as the clan called out her name. The moon lit up her body. Mousepelt stared in awe as her sister stood as strong as a leader.


	3. Leafbare

**Leafbare**

Mid leafbare had hit strong in Thistleclan. Greencough was spreading as fast as wildfire and prey was scarce. The few warriors who were not sick were over working themselves to keep the clan strong. But one cat had caught the sickness and it was worse than any other. Deadstar. She could barely take a breath without starting a coughing fit. The whole clan was worried for the life of their leader. Curvedclaw spoke with Berrytail and Rosepaw about the situation. "Is there anything you can do for her?" Meowed the brown warrior. "I've told you the answer. We have tried everything but our catmint supplies are low, even for leafbare." Wispered Berrytail. "I know you are worried for your sister but it is up to Starclan if she survives." Curvedclaw paced around the den nervously. "Acting like a scared mouse will not help anycat so please leave." Hissed the white medicine cat. Deadstar then began to cough so violently that the cats outside the den were startled. At once the brave leader went still. Her brother let out a shriek and ran to her side. "Is she okay!" "Of course but I fear she may have lost a life." As those words were spoken the brown leader's tail twitched. "She is alive!" Yowled the deputy. He nuzzled her as she stood up weakly. "I feel dizzy." The grey apprentice nodded "You would, because you just recovered from greencough." Berrytail murmured a question. "How many lives do you have left?" "Two" replied Deadstar

The weather outside was frightful. This was the worst leafbare they had seen in many, many moons. The elders sat bunched together in their bracken den surrounded by moss. Kits refused to venture into the camp. Prey was rarely seen. The shadows cast by brambles only made the world colder. Snow covered the once warm and grassy land like a blanket. The whole clan suffered. Wind whipped Curvedclaw and Deadstar as they were hunting. "Prey would be stupid to come out in this weather." Grumbled the deputy. "Keep looking" growled the brown leader. Though they looked and looked they came back empty pawed. Brambleheart led a hunting patrol when they returned with Mousepelt and Ivyfur. They too were unsuccessful. The medicine cats shortly ran out of herbs to use. It looked like the end of Thistleclan. Then one morning three warriors,smelling of Halkclan,arrived at the camp. "Greetings Thistleclan" meowed a rust colored warrior as she dipped her head. "Halkclan invites you to stay with us until the storm lets up." The two other cats with her were a silver apprentice and a jet black cat with orange spots on her back. This was Bloodwing, the Deputy of Halkclan. The other cat was named Frostpaw. Deadstar walked up to the leader of the other clan. "This is unexpected Squirrelstar." "I understand, but we have seen the condition of your warriors and wish to help." "We do not normally exept offers like this but we are desperate so I agree to this deal." Good was all Squirrelstar had to say in response.


	4. Prophecy begins

**Prophecy Begins**

"Kits and Elders go up first." Ordered Boodwing. Shadows covered her body making her look even more intimidating. Flowerkit tried to jump unto the tree but began to slip down. Squirrelstar grabbed her and took her the rest of the way up the tree. After all of Thistleclan had gone up it was Deadstar's turn. She lunged up it and sunk her claws into the bark. She began to try and climb higher when a burning pain shot through her shoulder. She dangled helplessly, her pelt hot with embarrassment as Hawkclan stared at the leader. The jet black warrior leaped up with her and showed her where to grab. When they reached the top the other clan followed quickly.

Hawkclan's territory was even colder than the ground. Rosepaw whispered to her mentor. "I don't see how this will help." When they arrived in the camp they were surprised. It was actually quite warm and cozy. Four large tree branches stretched out to the sky. The dens were hollow spots in the tree. As they walked in Deadstar's shoulder burned. A white fluffy cat with a grey stripe down her back came out of a den smelling of herbs. She saw the brown leader limping and called out. " Emberpaw grab some poppyseeds please" she came over and asked her a question. "Did you sprain it climbing the tree?" Deadstar nodded. A gold apprentice bounded out of a den with seeds in her mouth. Spiritfeather picked them up and gave them to the leader. "These will reduce the pain but will make you tired so I recommend going to a spare den."

Bloodwing stalked silently to her leader's den."Come" Squirrelstar's voice echoed in the hallow. The black deputy padded in. "No disrespect but I fail to see how this betters either of our clan's situation Squirrelstar." The rusty leader was silent. Hesitantly she spoke. "I am unable to explain but this is just what I feel we must do. I hope you understand." Bloodwing dipped her head and slunk out.

Deadstar drifted off to sleep as the poppyseed she started to work. The pain in her shoulder was fading. When she awoke she was in a large forest. She had never seen this place before. Suddenly a wind chilled her bones as words echoed in her mind. _This time death may just be an ally._ Bloody feathers fell from the sky. The wind whipped her fur and the forest disappeared. She woke again gasping for air in the medicine cat den. Emberpaw face looked terrified. "Are you okay?" Her words were panicked. The brown leader struggled to her paws. "Ya, I'm fine." Though the apprentice seemed unsure she let her leave anyway.

She padded out into the camp and braced for the cold. A blast of wind hit her face and she shivered. The words from her dream repeated in her mind. _How can death be an ally? Death is always something cats fear._ Thoughts whirled in her head. She shook her fur to try and clear her mind. She still was so confused she began to walk to Berrytail. "Can I help you Deadstar?" She told her dream to her medicine cat and she seemed confused as well. "I don't know what it means but seems like it was sent by Starclan." Her voiced was concerned. "We will find out soon hopefully." Outside an unexpected cat had overheard what they had said and was frozen in their tracks


	5. New Member

**Sorry the chapter is so short but enjoy!**

 **Prophecy Begins**

Bloodwing was walking back to the apprentice den to fetch Nightpaw when she overheard something. Deadstar was huddled in a corner with Berrytail. She stopped at one sentence. _This time,_ _death may just be an ally._ She froze. _Could she_ _be? No that makes no sense. But could she?_ Her thoughts raced. She turned around and ran to Spiritfeather. She burst into the den and waited. Her sister looked at her suprised. "Is it about the thing?" The black warrior nodded. The white medicine cat signaled for her to follow and they padded outside.

"I think Deadstar is part of it." "Why do you think that?" Bloodwing told her what she had overheard. Spiritfeather's face was in shock. "Those were the same things said in my dream last night!" "Mine too" "So there is a third cat now. And from a different clan." Her littermate nodded. "When should we tell her?" "Soon" Bloodwing sighed. "So we have the missing part. Blood will fly and only those with a spirit as soft as a feather will survive. This time, death may just be an ally.


End file.
